1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a plug connection device designed to connect two function elements for signal and power transmission between the function elements, in particular for medical applications, as well as: a plug element, a medical device with a function element arrangement, and an associated method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When two function elements should be connected with one another in order to transfer signals and power between them (for example function elements in medical devices, for example large medical apparatuses such as magnetic resonance tomography apparatuses and the like), galvanic plug contacts in the form of a combination composed of a plug and a socket have previously been used. These plug contacts are executed as pin contacts or coaxial contacts.
A problem associated with such galvanic plug contacts is that they are relatively expensive and are prone to a certain failure susceptibility. For example, pins can bend and coaxial contacts that are contaminated negatively affect the functional reliability. The lifespan of the galvanic plug contacts is limited. Due to wear, only a limited number of plug cycles can be expected. Additionally, a certain force must be applied for plugging and unplugging.